Ugbad Daahir Xabiib
} |-| RL= |-| Anime= |ethnicity = Somali}}"WIP" - Ugbad Daahir Xabiib Ugbad Daahir Xabiib is a tribute from the Capitol (1, 8). She was created by sǝʎǝ ɹǝɥ uı sɹɐʇs. She is unfinished. 'Basic Information' Full Name: 'Ugbad Daahir Xabiib '''Arabic: 'أوغباد ضاهر حبيب ('uwghbad dahir habib). Arabic is the one of the two official languages of Somalia. '''District: '''The Capitol (1, 8) '''Gender: '''Female '''Sex: '''Female '''Age: '''16 '''Birthday: '''October 4th '''Zodiac Sign: '''Libra '''Sexual Orientation: '''Lithrosexual '''Romantic Orientation: '''Lithromantic '''Alignment: '''Lawful Neutral '''Token: '''Her headscarf '''Weapons: '''Blowgun, Brass Knuckles '''Dominant Hand: '''Right '''Blood Type: '''B+ '''Volunteered or Reaped: WIP Reason for Winning: 'Ugbad knows she's versatile as an entrepreneur in the Capitol's industries. She knows what she's good at, and she doesn't intend to let her faculty, conceptualisations and virtuosity die with her. She's going to win for a bright future envisaged within her resolve and tenacity. 'Etymology Traditionally, the Somali name is presented with the name given to the person at birth, their father's name, and their grandfather's name. Women of dominant Somali heritage such as Ugbad would thus have one feminine name and two masculine names. Ugbad 'is a feminine name of '''Somali '''origins, meaning "bouquet of roses". '''Daahir '''is a masculine name of '''Somali '''origins, meaning "pure" or "gift of God". '''Xabiib '''is also a masculine name of '''Somali '''origins, meaning "beloved". Her name can be interpreted as "a beloved bouquet of roses, a gift from God." 'Backstory WIP 'Relationships' WIP 'Personality' WIP 'Appearance' Model: Halima Aden WIP 'Strengths' * Perspicacity * Eidetic Memory * High Pain Tolerance * Sense of Direction 'Weapons' WIP IMG_3862.JPG|Blowgun IMG_3863.JPG|Brass Knuckles 'Weaknesses' * Pro-Capitol Rhetoric: '''Surprisingly, coming from someone that would participate in the Hunger Games, Ugbad is unusually supportive of the Capitol and their grandiose usage of fear over its proletarian districts. Perhaps the loyalty she maintains is simply because it is the place she hails from, or power, in her eyes, is best used to perpetuate order and discipline, and she believes that what the Capitol does, they're doing it for the greater good. Holding such viewpoints could win over the hearts of the Capitol, but could make her majorly unpopular amongst the more rebellious tributes. * '''Weak Immune System * Dependent * Exposure WIP 'Fears' * Dendrophobia (fear of trees): '''For Ugbad, it's not so much the trees themselves: the snowy, evergreen taigas, the lush, tropical rainforests. It's the morbid fear of being '''crushed by one. The thought of gnarled bark grazing deep into her skin, the prickly pines giving her splinters- even what rests in the trees terrifies her. * Deipnophobia (fear of dining, dinner conversations): '''Ugbad despises having to uphold converse when eating... '''WIP * Scelerophobia (fear of criminals) WIP 'Strategies' 'Reaping Reaction' WIP 'Chariot Rides Strategy' WIP 'Alliance' Ugbad isn't necessarily restrictive on who she allies with. However, the traits she searches for in potential allies are those who exhibit a cleverness enough to be able to fend for themselves through acuity and reasoning, but not too clever so they don't prioritise their safety over Ugbad's. WIP 'Group' Training Strategy WIP 'Private Training Strategy' WIP 'Interview Angle' * Aims to keep it as professional as possible * Make her goals clear WIP 'Mentor Advice' WIP 'Bloodbath Strategy' WIP 'Games Strategy' WIP 'Games Entered' N/A 'Gallery' Ugbad Daahir Xabiib's RL.jpg|Ugbad Daahir Xabiib's RL Ugbad Daahir Xabiib's RL #2.jpg|Ugbad Daahir Xabiib's RL #2 Ugbad Daahir Xabiib's Third RL.jpg|Ugbad Daahir Xabiib's RL #3 IMG_3808.JPG|Ugbad Daahir Xabiib's RL #4 Ugbad Daahir Xabiib Anime.png|Ugbad Daahir Xabiib's Anime Family Gallery WIP 'Trivia' WIP See Also Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Capitol Category:16 year olds Category:Stars In Her Eyes' Tributes